parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy the Wonder Dog
"Goofy the Wonder Dog" is the fourth episode of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The episode begins with Rex watching the TV show "Goofy the Wonder Dog." A few minutes later, a breaking news report comes on -- the show's star, Goofy, has disappeared! Rex insists that they go and find him, so the Rangers climb into the Ranger Plane and go out to search for him. Several hours later, they find Goofy in an abandoned building, being guarded by a sleeping Mepps. The Rangers manage to get Goofy out, even though a cheese attack by Ash almost ruins their escape. During the escape though, the Rangers learn that the supposedly fearless Goofy has an extreme fear of heights. Rex is very disappointed that his hero is apparently a fake, and they part ways, with Rex heading back to the TV station. Meanwhile, Fat Cat (irked that the star and hero of the TV show is a dog) and his gang have been committing various crimes while disguised as Goofy the Wonder Dog in order to destroy his reputation. These included filling a construction foreman's car with cement, breaking a baby's milk bottle, knocking over a stack of tomato crates, and painting over a brand new billboard. These events are discovered by the Rangers when they are aired on the news, and they know that Goofy couldn't have committed those crimes -- because they knew he was innocent. Rex sums up their reaction, saying, "Goofy may not be a hero, but he's no bad guy!" The Rangers set out to find Flash before the angry citizens do. They find him just as he reaches the TV station, and they help him escape an angry mob that chases him through the TV studio past several sets where filming is going on (including a cooking show, where the chef's soufflé is ruined, and a Bill Nye-style science show). The Rangers, who by now have figured out that Fat Cat framed Goofy for some reason, are trying to figure out a way to help him prove he's innocent when they learn that "Flash" (Fat Cat in disguise) is holding Zazu (Goofy's former co-star who had recently been named as his replacement) hostage on set. The Rangers hatch a plan that will clear Goofy and save Zazu. Zoe and Pikachu head to the control room and Ash heads to one of the cameras while Max, Rex, and Flash head for the set. With his trademark howl, Goofy overcomes his fear of heights and jumps down from a catwalk, landing on Fat Cat and unmasking him, the TV station employees see that the Goofy is a fake. Ash turns the camera around while Zoe sets up the broadcast and has Pikachu hit the "transmit/on-air" button as the action unfolds. Goofy is cleared on national television and gets his show back while Fat Cat and his lackeys end up being "hosed". The episode ends with Goofy thanking the Rescue Rangers profusely for helping clearing him and making him look like a hero and Max proclaiming him an honorary Rescue Ranger. Cast: * Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Fat Cat - Himself * Mepps - Himself * Snout - Himself * Wart - Himself * Mole - Himself * Flash the Wonder Dog - Goofy (Disney) * Conrad Cockatoo - Zazu (The Lion King) * Movie Director - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Himself Snout.jpg|Snout as Himself Wart (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Wart as Himself Mole-0.jpg|Mole as Himself Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Flash the Wonder Dog Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu as Conrad Cockatoo Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc as Movie Director Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz